Dr. Eugene Podrez serves as Core Director. He has 4 years of hands on experience in performing the thrombosis models described below. He originally set up the intravital microscopy system while in the Department of Cell Biology and then developed his own system upon joining the Department of Molecular Cardiology. He has performed over one hundred experiments using this system, which culminated in his Nature Medicine manuscript in 2007 (1). Thus, he is in a position not only to direct but also trouble shot any issues that arise. He has trained Ms. Ma in the performance of the FeCI3 model, and she now has more than 2 years of experience in its performance. To perform the angiogenesis and platelet transfusion experiments, a new technologist will be hired. This person will be trained by Dr. Byzova, who has performed these experiments in her laboratory for some time. She has published on the various angiogenesis models (2-4) and has submitted a manuscript on the platelet transfusions models.